


Dorks

by GriffinRose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - College/University, Embarrassment, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinRose/pseuds/GriffinRose
Summary: Inspired by a post on Tumblr!Lance is the only one listening to the current presentation, and oh boy is it something to listen to. The kid has been rambling on about aliens for ten minutes and he is trying so hard not to laugh. So hard. Turns out the kid didn't even think Lance was paying attention, so when he finds out Lance was he books it. Like, as fast it takes Lance to turn his head, that kid was gone.Keith wants to die. The Hot Guy in his bio class was actually listening to him talk about aliens. That's it. He's done. Kill him now.Poor Shiro is just trying to keep his little brother sane.





	Dorks

**Author's Note:**

> So, this little piece was inspired by lanceinshiningarmor over on Tumblr, http://lanceinshiningarmor.tumblr.com/post/160284692765/au-prompt-keith-and-lance-are-in-the-same-class   
> You should go check them out :)  
> Enjoy the fluff and second-hand embarrassment.

Lance is about to pee himself.

 

Why, you may ask?

 

Well, now, that would be an excellent question. The short answer is the presentation he is listening to is _hilarious_. It’s supposed to be about one of the early humans, he doesn’t remember which one, but the point is it’s supposed to be boring as dirt. And he supposes if this kid was actually talking about what he’s supposed to be talking about, it would be.

 

That’s why no one in the class is listening, anyway. The slides for the presentation have neat little pictures of early human skulls and the perfect amount of text and boring titles. And every now and then the kid clicks through them to make it look like he’s going along with it.

 

The words coming out of this kid’s mouth, however, do not match his slides at all. He got started on a tangent at some point and just rolled with it. The teacher hasn’t said anything, and every time Lance glances over at Professor Sendak the man has had his head down over his desk. No one else is paying attention, either, hence why the kid went on with his tangent.

 

The tangent? _Conspiracy theories_. This kid has been ranting about fake moon landings and aliens for five minutes now, and he shows no signs of stopping. It’s kind of adorable, actually.

 

Lance wishes he could remember the kid’s name. They’ve had class together all year, but the kid was quiet and never raised his hand, and Lance never paid attention during roll call. So to see this quiet, shy, nerdy kid become so animated and passionate about _conspiracy theories_ of all things is downright hilarious.

 

It’s always the quiet ones, right?

 

What made it worse is Lance is pretty sure he is the only person in the room paying attention to what this kid is saying. He ran late today and so ended up in the front row, his traitorous friends not saving him a seat. There had been several angry texts about that.

 

He wanted to take it all back. This kid was amazing. Lance needed to learn his name and everything else about this kid. This was his new best friend right here.

 

“And the pyramids!” the kid said, waving his arms. “Did you ever notice the pyramids are the same in central America and Egypt, despite the two regions having no contact with each other? It’s obvious aliens were involved! They taught the humans how to build!”

 

Lance is having a hard time figuring out if this kid is serious or not. At this point he was only talking to meet the time limit their presentations had to be, so the actual sanity of the kid was questionable.

 

Lance’s sanity, however, was going to take a nosedive if he didn’t let out his laughter soon. He’d shoved a fist in his mouth a while ago and bitten down on his knuckle, which had been working. But the more he watched the kid the harder it was becoming to keep his composure. But if he laughed it would break whatever reverie has the class ignoring this presentation, and he doesn’t want to get the kid in trouble. Not when he has made Lance’s week.

 

Like all good things, the presentation does eventually end. The kid hits the key to end the slideshow and then looks around to see if anyone has noticed. Lance takes several deep breaths to calm down.

 

The kid has to call Sendak’s name to actually alert him the presentation is over, and Lance is pretty sure the kid just got full marks for that reason alone, which is so _unfair_ in the grand scheme of things, but he’ll let it go this once.

 

“Oh, thank you, Keith. That was very enlightening, well done.”

 

Lance almost loses it again. Enlightening indeed.

 

Keith gathers his few materials and goes back to his seat. Sendak gives them a few reminders about their essay and when their final will be, and then he ends the class early. Keith was the last presenter.

 

Lance books it to Keith’s seat before the kid can leave.

 

Keith pauses in gathering his things. “…can I help you?”

 

He’s cute, Lance decides. He’s got a messy haircut and pale skin, and his typical black t-shirt and dark skinny jeans. He pulls it off well.

 

“Your presentation was the greatest thing I’ve ever seen,” Lance said, breaking out into a smile again.

 

Keith’s eyes widen, a pink dusting covers his face. He bites his lip and his face gets even redder. “Uh…thanks.”

 

“No problem! I mean, that takes serious balls to do what you just did!” Lance looked away for a second to wave and acknowledge Hunk and Pidge. He swears it was just a second. But when he looked back, Keith already had his bag over his shoulder and was running out the door.

 

Lance blinked.

 

“Um…what just happened?”

 

He ran away? Why did Keith run away? Lance hadn’t even asked if he wanted to get together sometime! Hell, he hadn’t even gotten a last name! How was he supposed to find him now?

 

“Lance, come on! I’m hungry!” Pidge complained.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’ll be right there.” Lance stared at the place Keith had disappeared a little longer. Was it something he said?

 

Xx

 

Keith wants to die. Let it be known on all records that dying of embarrassment is, in fact, possible.

 

God, he hadn’t thought anyone was actually _listening_! He never would have rambled on about all those theories otherwise! Especially not the cute Spanish boy!

 

**To: Shiro**

I want you to write ‘Killed by aliens’ on my tombstone.

 

**To: Keith**

Part of me wants to ask why, the other part of me doesn’t want to know.

Is there a reason you’re thinking about your post-mortem desires?

 

**To: Shiro**

I did something stupid and I will never be able to recover. The only repentance is death.

 

**To: Keith**

Okay, before you actually give a heart attack, tell me what happened. Are you okay?

 

**To: Shiro**

Remember that cute guy in my bio class?

 

**To: Keith**

The one with the amazing butt, yes I remember.

 

**To: Shiro**

And you know how I had my presentation today?

 

**To: Keith**

I remember something along those lines. How are these related?

 

**To: Shiro**

Well I was the last presenter, so of course no one is listening by that point. Not even prof. I had a throwaway line about aliens early in the presentation but no one reacted, so I thought fuck it and just spent the time talking about aliens. Prof had no idea, he didn’t even know when I was done.

 

**To: Keith**

You didn’t.

And let me guess, guy with the amazing butt was actually listening.

 

**To: Shiro**

he came up to me after class and said it was the best thing he’d ever seen??? Shiro I’m dead I can never show my face in public again.

I ranted about aliens in front of the hottest guy I’ve ever seen

 

**To: Keith**

Please tell me you got his number

 

**To: Shiro**

Shiro. What part of this conversation makes you think I got his number.

 

**To: Keith**

Well what else would you have done after he said your speech about aliens was the best thing he’s ever seen?

That’s a keeper right there. Never gonna find another one like him.

 

**To: Shiro**

I want to remind you who you are talking to.

 

**To: Keith**

So what did you do then? You had to have said something

 

**To: Shiro**

I said thanks and booked it first chance I had

 

**To: Keith**

Keeeeiiiitttthhhhh

 

**To: Shiro**

This why I need you to kill me and put me out of my misery.

 

 

 

Much to Keith’s chagrin, Shiro is not willing to kill him. Keith is forced to suffer his humiliation. By the time that class came around again, Keith almost skips it. And he would have, if they didn’t have to turn in their final essays that day.

 

Hot Guy is standing outside the door to the room when Keith gets there, and he notices Keith before Keith notices him. So Keith has no chance to escape.

 

He should have planned his funeral better over the last few days.

 

“There you are!” Hot Guy says. “Why’d you run off so fast the other day? I didn’t even get to introduce myself!”

 

Keith blinks. He…wants to introduce himself?

 

“What?”

 

“My name’s Lance Sanchez. You want to sit together today?”

 

Keith can no longer process what’s happening. His body moves on autopilot separate from his mind, and he finds himself sitting in the middle of the room next to Lance.

 

“So…how’d you learn so much about aliens anyway?” Lance asks.

 

Keith continues to stare at Lance. “You…really were listening.”

 

“Um…yeah, I thought we established that?” Lance asks, looking side to side.

 

Crap. Keith is blowing it. Hot Guy is actually talking to him and Keith can’t stop being an idiot for two seconds to actually enjoy it.

 

He’s saved from further embarrassment when Sendak starts the class. It’s a review day mostly, and just when Keith thinks he’ll be able to run away and never see Lance again Sendak hands out study guides and tells them to work on it together.

 

“Perfect, now we can talk more!” Lance says, flashing a gorgeous smile at Keith.

 

Yeah, if Keith could just stop time and stare at that smile until he dies he’d be very happy with his life. It’s a little crooked, the right side pulling up slightly higher than the left, but the way it makes Lance’s face crinkle is to die for and Keith thinks that would be a wonderful reason to stop breathing.

 

“Uh, are you okay, buddy?” Lance asks.

 

The smile disappears and Lance’s brows drop into concern. It’s not as pretty as the smile, but any look directed at him is good enough and oh crap when did it get this bad? He knew he was crushing on the guy but that was strictly because Lance was aesthetically pleasing to look at. He should be a little more functional than this.

 

“Keith?”

 

Keith blinks and shakes himself out of it. He should probably respond. “Yeah, sorry, I was just…”

 

“Distracted by my good looks?” Lance asks. His voice dropped an octave and he raised on brow, smirking, actually honest-to-God _smirking_.

 

And it shouldn’t, Keith knows it really shouldn’t, it was barely a sentence, but those words have his face heating up again. For God’s sake he doesn’t even know if Lance swings his way!

 

But, as usual, his mouth runs faster than his brain. “Yes.”

 

The flirty look drops immediately, replaced by wide-eyed surprise. Lance leans back a little, the tips of his ears turning red. “Wait, really?”

 

Keith buries his face in his hands. “You’re stupidly attractive and if you could just get the rejection over with already that’d be great.”

 

It’s a few moments before he feels Lance prying his hands away. Now Lance looks amused, a softer smile on his face this time. “How about instead of a rejection, I give you my number and we go on a date.”

 

“What.” Keith.exe has stopped working.

 

Lance’s smile grows. He rips off a corner of the study guide and writes down some numbers, sliding the paper over to Keith when he’s done. “You’re not so bad on the eyes yourself.”

 

Keith’s gaze darts down to the phone number. Is this real life? Did he actually get Hot Guy’s number? Or did Shiro actually kill Keith and this is some weird post-mortem dream?

 

“This is real, right?” Keith asks. He’s asking to make sure this isn’t a dream, but Lance thinks he’s talking about the number.

 

“Of course it’s real! You think I’d give you a fake number after all of this? I haven’t been able to stop thinking of you for two days, man.”

 

“I…really? You’ve been thinking of me?” Keith asks. His face is heating up again, but for once it’s not in embarrassment.

 

Lance’s blush, however, might be. “Don’t look so pleased.”

 

Keith smiles and picks up the paper, taking his phone out so he can program it in right now. As soon as that’s done, he sends Lance a smiley face.

 

Lance brightens as soon as he gets it.

 

Keith is ready to walk out right then and process what just happened, but he realizes something crucial.

 

They’re still in class. What are two people who just agreed to date but haven’t actually gone on a date supposed to talk about?

 

“What are we supposed to talk about for the next half hour?” Keith asks.

 

“Whatever we want, I guess,” Lance shrugs.

 

“You could try doing the study guide in front of you,” a girl on the other side of Lance suggests.

 

Both boys freeze and blush in embarrassment. The fact that probably half of the class heard their getting together is just dawning on them.

 

Keith buries his face in his hands again and sinks down in his seat. “I’ll just die now please.”

 

Lance laughs. “Not until after the second date, at least.”

 

Keith peeks out from behind his fingers.

 

“Come on, you little rabbit, let’s study so we don’t fail.”

 

“I can’t fail this class, I’ll never be able to look Sendak in the eye again after the last two days.” Between an alien presentation and scoring a date in his class, there was going to be very little biology that Keith actually remembered.

 

Lance scoots his chair closer and leans over the worksheet, reading aloud the first question.

 

Keith stares at him for a moment and decides it’s a good thing he’s not a biology major anyway.

 

Xx

 

**To: Shiro**

Shiro. what do you wear on a first date.

 

**To: Keith**

YOU HAVE A DATE????????

 

**To: Shiro**

Please don’t freak out I’m alREADY FREAKING OUT

 

**To: Keith**

I’ll be there in ten minutes and I want details. Who is it even with?

 

**To: Shiro**

Hot Guy with the Amazing Butt from Bio

 

**To: Keith**

The one who listened to your alien presentation?

 

**To: Shiro**

…

 

**To: Keith**

I don’t believe this. Aliens actually got you a date.

 

 


End file.
